


Two Gold Rings

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/F, granissa, thundergrace - Freeform, wlw, wlwoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Anissa and Grace exchange gifts on Christmas.





	Two Gold Rings

**Author's Note:**

> So for Christmas I decided to give the gift of fluffy fan fics to you all. I am still taking a break, but I just HAD to write one fluffy, slightly corny Christmas themed story. How could I not? I hope you all enjoy, and I hope you're all having a great gay ass holiday!

“Grace! Don’t shake the box!” Anissa laughed at her girlfriend as she tossed around the small wrapped box in her hands. It was Christmas morning, and Anissa decided they should exchange gifts at home before they left to spend the day with the rest of the Pierce family. They sat on the floor and slid presents back in forth as the sun shined brightly through the maroon curtains that covered the large windows. 

“Why, what’s in it? Will it break?” Grace smiled. Anissa shook her head. 

“No, just open it.” Grace carefully tore through the purple wrapping paper to get to the black box underneath. She tipped open the lid, revealing an expensive looking black and gold watch.

“Wow, babe. This is the exact watch I wanted, how did you know?” Grace smiled brightly at her girlfriend before looking back at the shiny new watch. “I don’t remember telling you I wanted this.”

“I’m your girl, it’s my job to know,” Anissa said poking Grace in her knee. 

“Thank you,” Grace said, before leaning forward and kissing Anissa’s cheek. She leaned back and pushed another box toward Anissa. “Open this. I know about some things you’ve been wanting for a while, too.” Anissa ripped off the green and red paper and smiled when she saw a brown shoebox. 

“You got me the slippers, yes!” Anissa flung the lid from the box and pulled out the suede moccasin slippers. She slid them onto her bare feet and got up to hugged Grace tightly. “Thanks, babe.”

“I’ve never seen someone get so excited over slippers,” Grace chuckled as Anissa peppered her face with kisses. “But I’m glad you like them. I got you one more thing.” Anissa leaned back and sat on the floor again as Grace pulled a small box wrapped in gold paper from her sweatshirt pocket. She handed it to Anissa, who looked at her curiously. 

“I thought we said three gifts each?” Anissa asked as she slowly unwrapped the small package. “What’s this?” 

“Something I’ve been wanting to give you for a while.” Grace said. She chewed her lower lip nervously as Anissa took out a small black velvet box, the kind you’d normally see a ring in. She looked up at Grace. 

“Open it,” Grace said softly. Anissa opened the hinged box, revealing a gold wedding band, with a ring of what looked like blue sapphire running around the very middle. Anissa touched the ring gently, and bit her lip before looking up at her girlfriend. 

“Okay so let me explain,” Grace started slowly. “Yes it’s a wedding band, but don’t freak out. I’m not proposing. Not yet anyway. When we first started dating, we talked about our expectations for our relationship. You said that it would take us being together for at least 4 years before you would even think about marriage. You said you would let me know when you’re ready for it, and I told you that when you did, I would plan the greatest proposal you’ve ever seen.”

“Is this that?” Anissa asked. “Because we’ve only been together three years and-”

“No. No no no. This isn’t that,” Grace said quickly. She took the box from Anissa’s hands, and placed it on the floor before taking both of her hands gently. 

“This is a wedding ring, but it’s not for now. It’s for the future,” Grace said. “Anissa I fully intend on marrying you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I know that already. So, I got these rings made for when that day does come.” Anissa looked at Grace, slightly confused. 

“Wait, rings?” she asked. Grace nodded. 

“Yeah. I have one too,” Grace reached into her sweatshirt and pulled out an identical ring on a gold chain she wore around her neck. She then reached into the pocket of her shorts, and pulled out a similar gold necklace. “This ring I have around my neck is yours. The ring I just gave you is mine. I also got you this necklace to put it on, just like mine. I wanted you to have this ring so that when that day does come, we can exchange.” Grace took the ring from the box, and threaded the necklace through it. She raised her hands and latched the necklace around Anissa’s neck. Anissa touched the ring and blinked away tears. 

“On the inside of my ring, the one you’re wearing, two dates have been engraved. Your birthday, the day you were given life, and the day we met, when you changed mine,” Grace said, taking Anissa’s hands again. “Yours is the same for me. The sapphire around the middle was put there because I remembered one day, we were watching some romcom, and you mentioned that you didn’t want a diamond ring. You said diamonds were overrated. You wanted a sapphire. I got the wedding bands to match the ring that I had made. Your engagement ring.”

“You already had that made?” Anissa whispered, clutching Grace’s hands tightly. Grace smiled. 

“You know I like to plan ahead,” Grace wiped a tear from Anissa’s cheek as she sniffled. “Baby, I love you. More than anything in this entire world. This ring is to promise you that I’m not going anywhere. I’ll always be here for you not matter what. I’ll always stay faithful, and I promise I’ll always protect you. And I’ll carry this ring with me until the day we wed, as long as you’ll do the same.” 

“Of course I will,” Anissa said as she wrapped her arms around Grace once more, causing them to both topple over. Grace kissed away Anissa’s tears and held onto her tightly as Anissa laughed, trying her best to stop the tears from falling. 

“I’m sorry I don’t know why I’m crying right now,” Anissa sniffed. She held Graces cheeks in her hands and sniffled again. “Thank you baby. I love you _so_ much. This is the best gift I’ve ever gotten, next to you. You’re the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me, do you know that?”

“I feel the same about you,” Grace said quietly. Anissa pressed her forehead to Graces and kissed her softly. Grace held onto her tighter and sighed as Anissa’s breathed calmed. 

“Now I don’t wanna leave the house,” Anissa pouted. Grace smiled, eyes still closed. 

“We have to, your family is expecting us soon.” 

“Well what time does your fancy watch say?” Anissa asked, nuzzling into Grace’s neck. Grace reached her arm toward the box that held her new watch, grabbing it and holding it in front of her face. 

“Ten o’clock. We have to meet them for Christmas brunch at eleven thirty,” Grace said. Anissa sighed. 

“Well you just upped your present game in a big way. I still need time to process all of this,” Anissa chuckled. “They can wait.”


End file.
